Derek Venturi Must Die
by pinklen98
Summary: Casey is tired of Derek breaking hearts. Three unexpected girls will help her bring down Derek. I suck at summaries but its kinda like John Tucker Must Die. Mostly likely a Dasey
1. Preview

Hi, lovers of Life with Derek.

When I was watching John Tucker Must Die, which I do not own. John kind of reminded me of Derek. The whole Triple D thing. This is gonna be my first LWD fic. Derek must die (idn i might change it). It will be similar to the movie but not too much.

Reviews whether I should do it or not.

Kate- Casey

John- is of course Derek

Arielle- Emily?

I'll fix that later. so here's the basic plot:

Casey and Derek parents never marry. So Casey is new to the school. Nora hasn't had the best of relationship like Kate. She learns that Derek is going out with 3 girls in p.e. but playing dodgeball. It's kind like of movie but the revenge thing is different.

p.s. I would never want Derek to die :D.


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own my own t.v. how could I own a t.v. show

First ever LWD fic. No flames please :D

* * *

Hi, my name is Casey. This is the story of my junior year. The year I meet Derek Venturi. You could say Derek is the big man of campus. He's the captain of hockey team, everyone loves him and he's dad is a lawyer so he's loaded and he's a player. 

The first time I meet him was at movie theatre, while I was working the food stand. I of course didn't fall for his charm.

He was near the counter so I said, "Hi, uhmm... Do you want bah boo mora (basically gibberish)"

"What?" he gives me a look," Later I'm waiting for..."

"Kendra" I said. "Huh" he said. "I heard you talking to a girl named Kendra"

Then speaking of the devil she comes in. Kendra is the head cheerleader and he's the captain of the hockey team so of course they would date.

"She would like diet coke with a lime and small popcorn with no salt and for me a coke and big popcorn"

"I love that you do that" Kendra says/cooes.

"That's $20 dollars". They go in the theatre.

The next day I see him... again but with another girl named Emily. She is head of almost every club: the newspaper, latin _and_ french club, Amnesty International, and I could go on and on.

_Isn't he dating that Kendra girl and now he's making out with Emily. Whatever._ I thought.

They go into the movies and I keep all of this to myself.

_Dear God_ (I usually don't swear but this is getting really old) _another one_. Her name is _Sandra_. She is environment person and animal rights activist. But that's just code for whore.

"Derek, let's go watch March of the Penguins since the last time we watched it you were distracting me with your hand" She smirks.

_See, I am not making this up. _"I thought these girls were confident and some what smart. How do they not know he's cheating on them?" I said to my co-worker.

"He dates girls from different clicks so they don't take to each other. He also tells them not to tell anyone since his dad won't let him date during hockey season."

"How do you know this?" I asked. "I don't know. Just a guess" she walks away crying. (a/n: That's my favorite part of the movie)

* * *

Derek didn't know that Black Thursday his whole life would fall part. He didn't know staring at Megan would make her trip Mrs. Brady (a/n: I forgot the name) which made Mrs. Brady she's also a p.e. teacher fall out of a first story window. But she was ok. Just a minor back pain but she retired she was kind of old. 

"Everyone who has P.E. first period will be grouped together" Ms. Horn, the other P.E. teacher.

Everyone groans.

"Gorgina, Cindy, Lauren, Becky on one team and Kendra, Emily, Sandra and Casey on the other"

"My name is Lorina" a/n: I also forgot the name again. Sorry :D.

"Where were you last night" this random girl asks Emily.

"Don't tell anyone but I was on a date with (she uses her head as a shield so people won't read her lips but it doesn't work) _Derek Venturi_. A dodge ball hit Emily's head.

Emily looks at Kendra and says, "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry. It must of slip" Kendra shrugs.

Emily continues talking to this girl about her date when another ball hit her head.

"I know that wasn't an accident. What is your problem!?!"

"I'm dating Derek" Kendra says. "No I am" They start fighting.

Of course Sandra the "peacemaker/hippie" tries to break up the fight.

"What are your guy's problems?" She asked. "I'm dating Derek" They both say.

Sandra smacks Emily and says "I'm dating him." They start throwing dodge balls at each other and **me**.

They pulled each other's hair and Ms. Horn tried to stop it but she got into it too. Then I finally used her whistle to stop them from killing each other.

"Why are beating the shit out of each other when he cheated on you" I asked.

"Language. Detention to you (points to Sandra), you (points to Emily), you (points to Kendra), and you (points to me)."

* * *

It won't sound too much like the movie in the next chapters like the revenge things will definitely be different. 

R&R no flames.


	3. Stacey

Thank you for reviewing guys. If you didn't then you should: D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a lot Tiffany. Why would I own a Movie or a show?

I don't own anything but this plot. Serious.

(a/n: Casey and Derek parents never got married. George married someone else)

* * *

I'm walking to detention which is in the library and I hear a girl singing. "Tangled Up in Me" by Skye Sweetham. 

_You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see _

_Hey! Hey! Hey! _

_Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me _

I sit down and she still hasn't seen me.

"I'm so sorry. I just love this song it's by" singing girl said

"Skye Sweetham. I love her" I said.

"So do I. No one here likes them. I'm Stacey by the way"

"I'm Casey. Ugh It's him" I do a eye roll

"Wow. You're _way _cooler than I thought. You're not impressed by _the_ Derek Venturi a.k.a my step brother"

"Thanks."

"You're here early for detention?" Stacey asked

"Well I'm new and I didn't want to get lost..."

"I was like that when I got my first detention. Well, I have to leave before Derek leaves me here. See you around?"

"Sure. Bye"

Sandra comes in and sits at the other table and so do the other two girls.

The teacher comes in and says he'll be right back and not to leave or talk.

"I feel so bad for you two. Derek said that you just wanted attention and I was the _one_" Kendra said

"Attention and I was the _one_" Sandra says at the same time

"I was the _one_" Emily said.

At the same time they said, "He told this to you too!!" they screamed.

I snicker and they heard me.

"What are you snickering about?" Kendra spat.

"It's just sad. You girls are so cool and you're letting this guy use you" I answered rather coolly.

"What should we do then? Ms. Know it all" Sandra said

"I would get revenge" I said with a smirk that would match Derek's.

* * *

Do you like it so far? This is the part where it doesn't sound like the movie. But I will add quotes cause those are my favorites. 

Any ideas what the girls should do to Derek?

R&R and wish me luck on my dance concert :D


	4. Plan Part 1

Sorry I haven't updated in 12 days.

Disclaimer: Is there really any point 2 this? If I owned this I would be outside in my pool getting a tan. But I'm not.

Lovedove545 threatened to stop reading my story so here's an update:

* * *

I come home to see my mom about to go on a date with I think a lawyer? or a lawyer's assistant? It doesn't matter. He'll just leave like the rest of them.

Ten minutes later I hear, "Honey, I'm about to leave. Your friend is here" she yelled

_My friend? Stacey?_ I thought

I walk down and I see Emily. _Why is she here? _

"So you say would take revenge, eh?" Emily says (a/n: sorry I just had to add the eh part :D )

Then five minutes later the two other girls come in.

We go to my room.

"So what's you plan?" Sandra asked

"Duh, That's easy. Ruin his life" Emily said

"How would we? He's like untouchable" Kendra said

"Make him ugly" I said with an evil grin.

"WHAT!?!" the three said

"I have the key to his house" I said. Dangling the keys in the air

"Excuse me but why do you have a key to his house?" Emily questioned

"My mom is dating I think their butler or something? I'm not sure but saw the keys in her room and I took them" I said

"So what's the plan" Sandra asked

"We..."

* * *

Sorry its short. But I need ideas. So the first prank is that they make his face all ugly and crap. Idn The other two?

R&R I just added this chapter so lovedove545 wouldn't stop reading my story. NO FLAMES or someone else can write the story. If I surrender and they ask 2 do it. ONLY then.

I'll change it to make it better. I just had to do my research paper.


	5. Plan Part 2

Sorry I haven't updated in **forever**.

Disclaimer: If I owned any TV channel. Things would be a **lot **different less brain cell **killing **shows (Mr. Meaty. That's my opinion if you like it, fine. I just hate it.)

Lovedove545 threatened me **again** to stop reading my story so here's an update:

* * *

Previously on Derek Venturi Must Die: 

"So what's the plan" Sandra asked

"We..."

* * *

We are walking up to Derek's and Stacey's house. It's so huge. It's like the MTV cribs houses. Just kidding it _is_. That's what Emily says. I didn't give them the whole details because they probably refuse. I needed the help of Stacey. Unlike Derek Stacey is some sort of "loser." I don't know why but she is. So the plan is let Stacey bring us to his room so we find things that would make him potentially break out of bad you want to throw up. And can you believe this? He broke up with all **three** of them in the **same** freaking hour!!! They were super pissed walking to the driveway. And the icing on the cake he asked **me** out. That loser of course I said no. But didn't hear me he said he's picking me up at 8. I wonder if I should tell them. Maybe later... or** never**.

Derek wasn't of there of course. He was at Hockey Practice and it was a long one. They had a crushing defeat to our rivals Bennet High. I knock the door and take a deep breathe.

"Hey!" Stacey says when she sees me. "I thought it was just you," she said when she saw the three. Just because she was the most popular guys brother didn't mean girls were mean to her. They were the **worst** ones. So I've heard. Back to the story. So we are in his room. He has some many bottles. Water bottles, medicine, for his skin. Hmmm... for his skin.

"What is Derek allergic too?" I asked. "Hmm... he's allergic to coconuts. He hates it when I use my coconut shampoo. It's not even really ones"

"Do you have anything coconut-y?" I asked. Emily piped up, "What are you thinking Casey?"

"I told you we were going to make him ugly" I said slyly. "Not kill him!!" Cassandra blurted.

"There won't be too much coconut or else he'll smell it," I replied. Stacey got back and had a bunch of coconut crap even real ones. We put it in his powder thing that's suppose to help him bulk up but has really bad side effects (idiot), his shaving cream, deodorant, his lotion and even a little of his clothes. We didn't want to overdose because we want him to break out inside of school not at home. We had to rely on Stacey to make sure that happens.

We all left a lot happier than we when we came in. He's **so** gonna pay.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I just finished exams!! YAY for me: D. I have a tad bit of writers block to so sorry if the chapter wasn't THE greatest ever. 

Voting time:

Should Derek find a way to make ugliness work

OR

Should everyone laugh at him and you think of something brillant and I shall write it.

It's all on **your** shoulders and kinda mine :D Which will **you** choose?


	6. The end for Me

Sorry I haven't updated in 3 weeks but I have decided to not continue this story. My Eng. teacher always said that I have great beginnings in my stories but the rest sucks basically. So if you want to continue writing this story or use the idea (Derek is like John Tucker) then you can **BUT** you have to ask me first. I'll say yes of course unless it doesn't become Dasey. Please don't hate me. (Hides behind couch) Unless you want another crappy story in there. I was also trying to find this story on the LWD list thing but it wasn't there so another reason not to continue.


	7. Disaster Strikes

So I lied I'm going to continue this story until I get writer's block. :D

I hope you like it!

* * *

"Did it work?" whispered Kendra to Stacey.

"He seemed fine but I thin he was hung over to though," Stacey frowned.

"The alcohol must of delayed it or something" Emily said.

"Don't worry. It will work. Just the scent of it makes him itch" Sandra assured them.

"What how do you know?" Emily asked. "I tried that kind of soap for a week and he was itching all over" Sandra said.

In English Class…

Casey was sitting three rows in the front. The section where you weren't a suck-up but aren't bad news. She also wanted to see if Derek would sit next to her, the innocent new girl, and it worked.

"Derek, why I see you aren't in your regular seat. May I ask why," asked Mr. Laster.

"I was sharing my notes with Casey," Derek said.

"Well. Let me see then. Wow these are real actually notes. Derek is that you" he joked.

"Mr. Laster. May I use the bathroom please. It's an emergency," Casey said.

"Sure, Casey. Sorry for the interruption class. So any thoughts on the poem?" Mr. Laster asked.

Casey went into the bathroom and texted the news. Derek was showing interest in her and it won't be long before he falls for her. She soon ran to class so she wouldn't miss any more notes. While she was writing how Macbeth was in fault for… in the corner of her eye she saw Derek clutch his stomach and fall out of his seat. Panicked washed through her. _This wasn't suppose to happen,_ she thought. She felt his forehead and it was hot and his stomach was covered with hives. People gathered around her and started calling 911 and all her friends. Soon an ambulance came and class ended for them. She ran to find Stacey's classroom to tell her the bad news and then Stacey left to go to the hospital.

During lunch the group had gathered to get more info from Casey.

"So he just clutched his stomach and fell!?!" Emily asked. Casey frowned and nodded.

"The next one we shouldn't try to harm his body. We don't want to actually **kill** him" Sandra said. All of them nodded except for Casey. Things had already gone too far. "Guys, he's in the hospital, for goodness sake. Can we give him a week at least" Casey said.

"Of course. We aren't that heartless" Kendra said. "Hopefully he doesn't really get hurt cause his family could sue us" Sandra said. "I doubt it my dad is his partner at the firm" Emily said in a bored tone. "I have a French group assignment I need to finish so I have to go you guys," Emily said and the girls all went their separate ways.

Casey went to her next class, Math. She couldn't concrete at all in that class and Math was her favorite subject. She just felt so guilty about the whole thing. They were suppose to go on a date but that wasn't really important now since his life was in the line. She decided that she would visit him after school.

At the hospital she began to rethink her idea. What was she suppose to say. Hi, I'm Casey. I helped poison your son and I plan to ruin his life? But it was too late now she had to go. He was in room 203. She took a deep breathe and opened the door. She sighed with relief that it was only Derek in the room. He was too busy watching tv to hear her come in.

"Hi Casey. What are you doing here?" Derek said without even turning to look at her. _So much for not hearing me_, she thought.

He had turned off the tv and was motioning her to sit next to him on the bed since all the chairs had flowers and get well soon cards on it.

"Well, you gave me… I mean all of us a huge scare in class today. Girls were crying and going to the guidance counselor," she said. "Wow. People do really love me" he smirked at this. _Great now he has an even bigger ego if that is even possible_, she smiled at this. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. You are big man on campus or something like that. So why did you collapse in English class, if you don't mind of course," she added. "The Doc said I had this bad allergic reaction but I'm only allergic to a couple of things and I don't remember eating any of them this morning," he said. "At the party maybe?" she asked. He was about to ask how he knew so she said, "You looked a bit hung over so I figured you were at a party," she shrugged. "I guess I could have. So you were worried about me," he smirked. "Shut up. I just came here to give you the homework in the classes we have together and I mean you did pass out right next to me" she said. I hadn't notice that his hand as on my leg until then but I pretended I didn't know. "So I guess our date is cancelled then," he said sadly. "It's okay, Der" she ruffled his hair when she said that. "Well I have to go now" she said quickly before he could protest.

* * *

I hope you liked it!

R&R


End file.
